Kuchiki Sensei
by Marlode
Summary: Byakuya is a teacher with Renji as one of his students. Byakuya and Renji begin to develop feelings for each other, and unexpectedly run into a surge of complications, ranging from modern nobility to gangs to society's etiquette. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is an alternate universe of Bleach! :D**

**I do not own Bleach, and it does not own me….. **

**Never mind, yes it does. **

**WARNING! GuyxGuy- no like no read. And no hate! **

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei**

**Chapter One**

**Kuchiki Byakuya Point of View**

"Please sit down class. I am about to take roll."

I put up my cold, distanced façade, even though I was secretly pleased; this class was of the elite. They had all reached outstanding scores on all of their exams, and have been placed in all of the top classes possible on campus. I taught the literary arts, aka: English class as some so crudely put it.

"HOLY CRAP ICHIGO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Who in the world is that? Thank God I don't have such students attending my class.

"SHUT UP BAKA! I KNOW THAT! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!"

But they need to lower their voices, only unrefined people yell in such a manner.

"OH SHIT, WHERE THE FUCK IS HISAGI?"

And cussing too! Shame on them; they're probably uneducated buffoons. And they're loudness was affecting my ability to take roll. The class in front of me looked at the doorway, wondering who could be making such an outstandingly annoying ruckus.

"I'M OVER HERE GUYS!"

I am approximately one minute away from going out there and sending them to the front office.

"OKAY! RENJI, WHERE'S THE CLASS?"

"HOW THE FLIPPERS SHOULD I KNOW ICHIGO!"

Flippers? What?

"OH THERE IT IS!"

Ten, Nine, Eight…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO HISAGI?"

Seven Six…

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS LEFT ME BEHIND, REMEMBER?"

Five…

Bam! Wait, why is the door opening?

"Hey! You're Kuchiki Sensei, right?" asked a rude sounding orange haired boy.

Oh God. They're not in my class; they are in the wrong class! No! No! NO!

"Yes, I am. Are you sure you have been placed in this class?"

And then one of the other males I had heard in the hallway came in through the door, with a sixty nine on his face; wonderful, I grimaced.

"Yeah, this is your class, so we belong here," he told me.

Now where is the third young man, I wondered exasperatedly. Then the orange haired boy was pushed aside, and red head came through with his hair in a braid, and a black bandana over his forehead covering black markings. He had tattoos snaking down from his neck as well, and he had a lean, muscular, tan frame. He also had an eyebrow piercing curving tightly into his right eyebrow, and dark red eyes.

This man is gorgeous, I thought in surprise. Wait, why am I thinking that about a much younger than me male student?

"Let me check the roll call. What are your names?"

The sixty nine faced teenager nonchalantly said "My name's Hisagi Shuuhei."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!" pronounced the orange haired male.

"And I'm Abarai Renji." Smirked the tallest of the three.

Much to my disappointment, they were all on the list. How did these ingrates get into this class? Wait, so that means that Abarai is not only extremely attractive, but he is brilliantly smart as well? No, why am I thinking such things? I looked into the chairs, wondering where I would sit them. Coincidentally, there was a singly empty seat in each of the three rows right in front of my desk.

"Please sit in the front, so that I can keep an eye on you; I do not need ruffians disturbing my class."

To my slight surprise, all three sneered at me unanimously, and Renji sat right at the center seat—directly where my desk was placed in front. Ichigo sat on the right of him, and Hisagi on the left. They crossed their arms, and gave me a look that simultaneously said, 'Fuck you'. I almost gulped at the hostility emanating from them, but I ignored them, and began to talk about my lesson for the day, and what I expected to see from every student this year. While the students were taking notes, I noticed that the 'Three Musketeers' in front of me were not.

"You need to take notes in this class; it will help your studies." I told them coldly.

"We'll remember it." Said Hisagi cheekily.

"That is a poor way to attempt to pass my class" I replied while glaring at him.

"Hey, back off SIR, he's right" Ichigo sneered.

My eye began to twitch as I looked upon their now smug faces. But a Kuchiki's eye does not twitch, so I quickly stilled the facial action.

"So," I continued, and I was about to finish my lecture for the day when Abarai interrupted me by raising his hand. "Hold on Abarai, I—"

"You're hot, in a pretty way," He said, smiling.

I choked unexpectedly at his statement as Kurosaki and Hisagi burst out laughing, keeling over in their seats. The other students in the class suppressed chuckles and giggles. This is so embarrassing; and on the first day. That idiot is getting removed from my class!

"And I bet that you'd be uke." Renji continued, still smiling brightly.

Ichigo fell out of his seat guffawing as Hisagi gasped for air while sprawled over the desk. The rest of the class had their hands over their mouths, gagging on their laughter.

"ABARAI RENJI YOU ARE STAYING AFTER CLASS."

"Why, do you want to 'punish' me?"

Oh no, that sounded nasty. How is he mutilating my words so badly?

"No, I need to reprimand you for your poor behavior, seeing as you obviously are not proper, refined, or intelligent enough to stay in this class, and that you are a slacker." I responded with menace.

"I am very intelligent, and I am NOT a slacker. Plus, why would you send me away if you think I look so good? I saw you checking me out earlier; don't think I didn't notice." He said, winking at me.

I was blushing full out by now—how humiliating.

"Yeah, Kuchiki sensei, you were checking Renji out; but who wouldn't?" Hisagi asked, also winking. But then hostility came into his eyes, and he warned "But back off, 'cause he's mine."

Then the bell rang, and all of the students rushed out of the room so that they could let out their laughing hysterics and gossip in the hallway. Ichigo left as well, saying "I'll be waiting outside!" with a grin on his face.

Kurosaki closed the door, and I began to wonder if they were going to gang up on me or something; until Hisagi tackled Renji onto my desk, and promptly, right in front of me, began to make out with him. I felt enraptured, the groans and moans being elicited from both men were making me excited.

But I was watching Renji the most, whose back and tight jean clad ass was pressed against MY desk with his legs spread apart, and whose open mouth was being licked by Hisagi's tongue, and whose half lidded eyes were making me want to be the one on the desk and shoving my lips onto his now bruised ones. It seemed that Abarai was the uke in this relationship surprisingly.

Suddenly, Hisagi was pushed up and picked off the desk in Renji's arms as Abarai stood and placed himself and his boyfriend on their feet.

"Anyway, we gotta get ta' class" Renji told me, walking with Hisagi out the door

"See you tomorrow Kuchiki Sensei." Abarai's voice was deep and husky, and it sent shivers up my body when he said my teacher's title. Oh my, did I have a kink for a hot student calling a teacher by their title? Wait! He is underage! Well no, he's eighteen… or turning nineteen? But nonetheless, he is a student, and there is a huge age difference. Like ten years! But there are people married that are that separate in their ages, and why am I thinking about marriage… and Hisagi did tell me to stay away from him.

I would cuss right now, but I don't cuss; I will not resort to that level! But I need to go to the bathroom before the other class comes in, I seem to have developed a problem.

**Once again, no hate please. Thanks for reading.**

**~Marlode~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, nice to have you! **

**If you don't like guyxguy then please leave, thank you.**

**No hate!**

**Please review nicely! (puppy dog eyes)**

**And enjoy the story! **

**Me no own Bleach.**

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh man!" gasped Shuuhei, "Did you see the look on his face? He totally swings that way!" the black haired man leaned against Renji as he began to cry from his laughter overload.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," Ichigo said with a small, tight smile. "Oh and Renji, your lips are totally bruised, it's really obvious."

"Shut up Ichigo! I can mark my man if I want to!" exclaimed Hisagi with a chuckle escaping after each word.

"Che, I'm going to the bathroom." Ichigo muttered.

Renji and Hisagi looked after Ichigo with stupefied expressions; what had crawled up his butt?

_Ichigo Wanders Outside the School Instead of Going to the Bathroom_

Stupid Renji and Hisagi, being so reckless; Renji's mouth was totally red and purple and crap. And his tongue was swollen too, and still pink as ever...

Ichigo smacked his head against his hand, and then repeated the process five times.

Renji, Renji, Renji, Renji, Renji. Why Hisagi? Why is it him running his hands over those neon colored shirts, and over those black skinny jeans, and under those tight shirts, and pulling on that red hair?

It should be him leaving those bruises on Renji's mouth!

'But it's not, idiot.'

Ichigo smacked his head again, and turned to walk inside the school whose halls were mostly empty because the tardy bell was about to ring.

'Now I actually need to go to the bathroom,' surmised Ichigo.

Yet as he was heading over to the latrines, he saw two young men strategically positioned in a random crevice away from the school cameras' view. The two happened to be none other than Renji and Hisagi.

"Aahh, Shuuuu," rasped out Renji.

"Renji, sometimes I think you like me to dominate you," Hisagi asked with a playful tone.

"Shut—gasp!" Renji halted in mid sentence when Shuuhei began to rub his blunt nail over one of Abarai's nipples through his shirt.

"What did you say Renji?" smirked Hisagi.

Renji fumblingly pushed Hisagi away.

"We have to get to class moron! And I don't want to have a 'problem'."

"But you already do have a 'problem!'"

Renji stretched his shirt down and sideways so that it became baggy and long; showing off more of his chest from the V- neck; and it covered his 'issue'.

"There Shuuhei, that better? I'll go to the bathroom later."

Ichigo quickly turned and moved away from the direction of the bathroom; that could wait, he didn't want to run into Hisagi and Renji right now. He might end up punching Shuuhei, and picking Renji up (bridal style!) to run off with him.

Renji, Ichigo, and Hisagi were all very good friends; they had been since eighth grade year. Ichigo had slowly developed a liking towards Renji, and had waited until the end of junior year to decide that he should tell Renji his feelings. But Hisagi had already beat him to it, literally minutes before Ichigo had almost spilled his heart to Renji.

Ichigo grimaced at the thought as he rushed his way to class, if only he had manned up a little sooner.

_Back to Hisagi Who Parts Ways With Renji for the Next Class_

"Bye love," I whisper into his ear seductively as I drop Renji off at Kisuke Urahara's class.

He smiles and kisses my forehead and goes into his class; leave it to Renji to look all tough and yet actually be a big softie on the inside.

**Byakuya's Point of View**

It appears that my dry erase markers all decided to die at the same time, and it appears that no other class in my proximity has any dry erase markers. I left my wonderfully well behaved class to read up on some stories, and made my way down to the tenth class on my right.

I walked in, and spotted none other than that red haired monstrosity Renji Abarai sitting in the very back of the class, with the surrounding girls and guys ogling him as he leaned his chair on its two back legs. My goodness, that boy attracts attention everywhere he goes.

I sighed, and walked up to Kisuke Urahara, who had decided to fall asleep in front of his class as they casually talked to one another, or silently looked around the room to check everyone out and see what they are like.

"Mister Urahara"

"Strawwberrieeesss..."

What in the world?

"Mister Urahara, I need to use some of your dry erase markers."

"Orrraannngeeee straawwwwberrrieeeesssssss..."

"MISTER URAHARA." I pronounced in a slightly louder voice, to which he jolted up to.

The blonde man looked up at me sleepily, and reached under his chair, bringing a package of dry erase markers back up.

"YAAWNNN, I am very sorry Kuchiki Sensei, I was thinking of a certain senior student."

Too much information! And why was he talking about it so freely? He's a teacher for heaven's sake!

"Renjiiii- kuuuun, come up here!" he lazily waved his hand towards Abarai, and I watched as the red head sauntered over.

"Neh, Urahara- saan?"

"I have some devastating news for you, Abarai- kun." Kisuke said very seriously.

I began to back out, "I have a class to attend to, if you would exc—"

"No, Byakuya, stay here," Urahara firmly commanded.

I stopped moving and stood beside Renji at the blonde man's desk. The class had continued their chatting, so there was no risk of them overhearing whatever news Kisuke wished to relay.

"Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shuuhei is cheating on you, right now, in a closet, with a junior who is not as good looking as you; but he is hot."

My eyes widened at this information, and I glanced over at Renji, whose lips were slightly parted and eyes full of hurt and surprise.

"And Kuchiki, stay away from Ichigo, he's mine. And we can both keep him away from Renji, neh?"

I spluttered, "Why on earth are you talking about that, and asking me to help you with this?"

"Why, why would you keep Ichigo from me?" stuttered Renji.

Urahara winked at me, ignoring Renji. "You'll see, Byakuya- san. All in good time."

I heard a strangled noise to my left, and turned my head to look at Renji.

"What the fuck?" he choked.

Then he closed his eyes, and slammed his hands on Kisuke's desk, unintentionally grabbing the attention of the entire class.

"Which closet?" he seethed vehemently.

It surprised me that he did not ask Urahara for proof; but it had been passed around through all grade levels that Kisuke was always right, especially when it came to who was and doing what with who.

"The closet you made out in with Hisagi this morning," the blonde said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at him; pervert.

"Thanks, Urahara," Renji whispered. "May I go to…" he gulped deeply.

"Yes Renji, just get back before class ends," Kisuke said quietly.

After Renji left, I looked to Urahara, who relayed some more information,

"Byakuya, you are going to be the one to pick up the pieces."

I frowned at him, "I will not do anything I do not want to do Urahara Sensei; you would do well to remember that."

"Oh, but Kuchiki Sensei, you do want to, and don't ask me how I know. I can simply tell, just as I know I have fallen for another certain senior."

The class had by then resumed to talking, so I felt it safe to say, "Is it Ichigo who you have 'fallen' for?

"Yes it is Ichigo, Byakuya. And you may not know your own feelings, but I do; I assure you." He winked.

I grimaced even more at the calm man in front of me, and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you for the dry erase markers."

_Moving to Where Renji is_

Renji ran through the hallways, looking for the closet.

'Urahara Sensei has never been wrong about stuff like this. Shit.'

He made it to the closet that he and Hisagi had made out in this morning, and sure enough he heard slight moans and sighs coming from inside.

Renji yanked open the closet door, and stood at its entrance.

Hisagi spun around, turning from a blonde haired boy with bangs cast over half of his face.

"Renji? Oh fuck…"

The blonde spluttered, "Who is that, Shuu?"

"His boyfriend." Renji said darkly.

"What? You have a boyfriend Hisagi? All this time?"

"Shut up Kira!"

"NO Hisagi, we've been doing this since the summer! How could I not have known? Damn you!"

The blonde looked in disgust at Hisagi, and stepped past him and faced Renji.

"I am so sorry, I did not know, I did not know! I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know that I am so, so sorry!" Kira pleaded with the red head.

Renji nodded his head numbly at Kira, and waved his hand at him. Kira took the cue and turned to leave, ashamed that he had not known about Hisagi's boyfriend.

Once Renji and Shuuhei were alone, Hisagi said

"Renji, baby, I'm sorry. You are so much more important to me than that blonde haired kid. I can't believe I did that, I love you so much!" He walked forward to pull Renji into a hug, but Abarai responded with a hand pushing him away, and two words; "Fuck you."

"Renji, come on, I'll never do it again, it was just a one time thing!"

"Ya' mean, since the summer 'one time thing'?"

"Renji, I didn't know what I was doing, like I said, I lo—"

And Hisagi was promptly punched in the face by Renji.

"Bastard," Abarai whispered, "I can't believe I thought I loved you."

And then Renji promptly walked away, leaving a whimpering Hisagi on the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

**Byakuya's Point of View**

My students filed out of class as I unpacked and arranged my dry erase markers in a color coded fashion in different color coded cups, still thinking about Urahara's words.

I had only known Renji for a day, why was Kisuke talking like I loved him? Because I did not, I just found him physically attractive.

After I had finished arranging my markers and the bell had rang, I once again welcomed my class and told them what I expected and all that. Frankly, the same speech gets boring after two class periods. It only gets worse throughout the day.

That was when I realized I did not have a dry erase markers eraser. I needed a dry erase markers eraser!

"If you would excuse me for a moment class," I said. I needed to go find a dry erase markers eraser.

After I had stepped into the hallway, I heard distinct yet muffled sobbing. Well whoever that was, it was pretty obvious; they must be very upset to let their emotions go like that. My curiosity peaked, and I began to walk towards the source of the noise; it was nearby.

And then I saw him, Renji, leaning against a crevice away from the school cameras; a perfect place to make out if one wanted to, or in this case, a perfect place to cry.

My heart felt a harsh tug when he moved his head up; his face was streaked with tears, and it seemed as though he had viciously tugged the braid out of his hair.

"What?" he gasped, struggling for air through his sobs.

"Urahara was right, neh?" he chuckled, but it was strangled and was borne from hurt instead of happiness.

Damn that Hisagi.

I surprised myself when I walked forward and pulled his head onto my shoulder, he was slightly taller than me, but it did not make much of a difference. I wrapped my arms around his back, and let him cry.

"You remind me of a life sized teddy bear," I told him quietly. Where had that come from?

"Ha, I think that my stitching has been pulled out." He replied, still shaking.

"I can sew."

"No way?"

"Yes way."

I pulled away from him, and handed Renji a small package of tissues from my pocket.

"What the hell?" he asked, smiling faintly.

"It's always good to be prepared," I stated calmly.

He walked past me and out of the crevice.

"Thanks, Kuchiki Sensei, I'll see ya' around." And he left.

I walked back to my class, reeling from what had just occurred.

I felt really good, holding Renji is nice, I hope I helped him in some way.

And for once, my mind didn't rebuke that manner of thought.

"Thank you for waiting class." And as I picked up a dry erase marker, I realized that I had failed to retrieve a dry erase marker eraser.

Crap.

**Thanks for reading, please review kindly! :D **

**I like Hisagi very much actually; I just used his character like that this time; sorry I made him such a jerk. But Hisagi is awesome! And Kira is cool too.**

**And Byakuya and his 'dry erase marker eraser'… oh love! :) **

**And Renji is a teddy bear! Yay! **

**~Marlode~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, this is GuyxGuy so if you don't like then leave, don't read.**

**Please no hate, and please leave kind reviews! Thanks :)**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei**

**Chapter Three**

The next school day around noontime, there was an onslaught of gossip traveling through Seretei High. Why was the normally scowling Ichigo Kurosaki so happy? Because he got surgery on his face to allow him to smile.

Why had Renji Abarai been trying to maim anyone who mentioned Hisagi Shuuhei's name? Because Shuuhei had stolen his anger management pills.

Why had Hisagi Shuuhei been avoiding Renji Abarai, and why was a quarter of his face badly bruised? Because he was attacked by a rabid raccoon that had been sent by Renji, because Hisagi had taken his anger management pills.

Why was Urahara Sensei constantly muttering about 'orange strawberries'? Because he received food poisoning and was traumatized because the poison turned the strawberries orange.

Why had Kuchiki Sensei been staring at Renji Abarai? Because he was in love with Renji.

Little did the gossiping students know that the last rumor was true.

**After the Lunch Break**

A random student walks up to Renji and Ichigo who are walking to the lab together, "Hey Abarai, is it true that you set a rabid raccoon on Hisagi—"

Renji's eyes narrowed and he lunged at the student until Ichigo pulled him back by the collar of his brown polo.

"LET ME GO!"

Ichigo looked upon the student with something akin to merciful pity, "You better go while you can."

Although startled by Abarai's lunge and Ichigo's nonchalant tone while holding Renji back, he persisted; "But everyone wants to know! Did you or did you not get your anger management pills stolen and set a raccoon on Shuuhei? It's a simple question!"

Ichigo's grip was lost on Renji as the man leapt forward, tearing his shirt in the process. Ichigo rolled his eyes and put the piece of Abarai's shirt in his pocket. He watched as Renji continuously whapped the irritating student with his backpack.

'I wonder if I should get Renji away from that guy…' wondered Ichigo. But then he shook his head, 'Naaaah, the kid asked for it.'

Ichigo had wanted to beat up Hisagi himself, but since Renji begged him not to, he didn't, it was very tempting though.

"STOP!" commanded a loud voice.

'Oh shit,' thought Ichigo with widened eyes. He had forgotten that fights or maiming wasn't allowed at school.

"Renji, let's go!" hissed Ichigo as he leaned over and pulled the crimson haired male off of the other student. Surprisingly, Renji didn't object.

"Who started this?" asked the same voice that had said 'stop'.

As Ichigo turned around, he felt Renji pull the piece of shirt out of his pants pocket.

Renji disengaged himself from Ichigo's grip, and faced Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya closed his eyes in frustration for a brief moment. "Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. I should have known."

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah, you should've."

"Don't talk back to me, I am sending you both to the office."

Renji grimaced, "Fuck that, I thought that school was for learning; not getting sent to the principal's office."

"When students such as yourselves cause trouble that needs to be dealt with, then yes; you will be sent to the office."

"What are they going to do Kuchiki SENSEI; spank us?" retorted Ichigo.

Byakuya ignored the orange haired boy, saying "I will escort you both."

He proceeded to walk away with Renji and Ichigo trailing grudgingly behind him.

**After Reaching the Office**

Renji leaned back on a wooden bench positioned outside of the office that Ichigo had gone into. Abarai had to wait his turn before he got reprimanded, or put in detention or something stupid like that.

"Abarai, you should sit in a more…" Byakuya cleared his throat, "appropriate manner."

"What's wrong with the way I'm sitting?"

"Your legs…"

"What about 'em?"

"They are spread very far apart."

"So?"

"It is indecent."

"How?"

"And you are leaning very far back, with your legs opened widely."

"Again, how is that a bad thing?"

Byakuya flushed pink, "It looks like you are being… Inviting!"

"To who? And you look cute when you blush."

"To anyone! And keep your thoughts to yourself Abarai!"

"I can say whatever I want Kuchiki Sensei, and when you say I look inviting to anyone, does that include you?" Abarai smirked.

Byakuya stayed silent, uncharacteristically shocked into speechlessness. He then proceeded to blush to a bright red.

"Hey Sensei, you match my hair; wanna see?"

Renji got up and stood about a centimeter from Byakuya's face and pulled his hair out of his pony tail, letting it cascade down his broad shoulders and around the Kuchiki's as well. He then pulled a lock of his hair and pressed it against Byakuya's burning face.

"See, Sensei? We match perfectly."

Byakuya shuddered slightly at the closeness of Abarai, and with half closed cloudy grey eyes, the beautiful male looked up into the welcoming, red rose eyes, which were streaked with flecks of bronze.

"We are opposites, Abarai; and you are still hurting," he said as he put a hand to Renji's chest; right over his heartbeat.

Renji grimaced, "I don't think this pain will last forever; and I think that Urahara Sensei was right, I think that you might be able to pick up the pieces of what I have broken."

"But you are a boy, and I am a man." Said Byakuya with his hand still on Renji's chest.

"That just means that you were born too early, Kuchiki Sensei."

Byakuya moved his other hand up to Abarai's face and ran his hand from the left cheek, and over the bridge of the male's nose to the right cheek; the bronze skin there was covered with slight freckles.

"We have only known one another for two and a half days."

"Love is a crazy piece of life Byakuya, and you gotta know that it's not predictable; sorta like me."

The tanned boy pulled onto his teacher's hair, and kissed a corner of his pink mouth.

Byakuya, being slightly shorter than Renji, reached up to take Abarai's head and smash his full mouth into his. As his mischievous side shone through, Byakuya decided that since he was the elder, he would get the dominating part in this; dare he call it relationship? Because it was not one yet.

The twenty eight year old shoved Renji back onto the bench, and shoved his tongue through the soft lips, tasting the roof of Abarai's mouth, and pushing his tongue out of the way as he explored the open depths. Kuchiki had not noticed, but he was leaning in-between Renji's legs, spreading them apart as he leaned over the young man, whose neck was bent back.

Byakuya gazed down at the young man, and ran his hands down the sides of his student's face, feeling the angles of the jaw and tracing the patterns of the tattoos on Renji's forehead.

Then Byakuya realized that they were in a hallway, in front of the Principal's office.

He quickly pulled Renji into a sitting position, fixing the other's hair by tugging it down, and straightening the brown shirt that Abarai wore because the student seemed incapable of movement, simply sitting back and breathing roughly.

Then the Kuchiki straightened his own clothes and hair, saying "Tomorrow, I would like it if you came to my house for dinner."

Renji looked at his teacher, and nodded tiredly, signaling his enthusiasm with a thumbs up.

Byakuya pulled Renji up by his hand, and they went down the hallway, forgetting the reason they had even come to the office, leaving Ichigo to come out of the Principal's office alone, looking around in confusion for the two that had accompanied him there.

**There you go, please review; it would mean a lot.**

**No hate! **

**I hope you liked it though. **

**~Marlode~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. **

**No hate, this is guyxguy leave if you don't like.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei **

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo grumbled as he sulked down the hallway. Renji and that stuck up, asshole Kuchiki Taichou had left him! Who knows where they went?

"Kurosaki- kuuuun!"

The orange haired boy was so stuck in his own world that he didn't notice his name being called.

"Ichigo- kuuuuuuuuuun!"

Ichigo continued to sulk.

"BERYY- KUN!"

That got Ichigo's attention. He snarled as he turned to the source of the voice, "Who the hell do you think you are!" he screeched, glaring at Urahara Sensei.

Urahara smiled brightly, and then he covered his mouth in a fanlike fashion with a couple of papers he was holding.

"Ichigo- kun, my apologies, I was merely trying to gain your attention!" he chirped.

"And since when do you get off calling me 'Ichigo- KUN?" exclaimed an irritated Kurosaki.

"Because," and suddenly the atmosphere between the two males became very serious, "I am in love with you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo gaped at the blonde, "There—there's no way! You're a teacher!"

"Your point being, Ichigo- kun?"

"You just can't! You don't even know me!"

"Love is a strange force of nature," sighed Kisuke dreamily.

"But you don't know me!" Ichigo continued to squawk.

"Oh, but I do, Ichi- kun. I have watched the entire freshman class rise from the bottom and onto becoming seniors; you were the one who stood out to me. Believe me, Kurosaki- kun, I know that I am in love with you."

"But what if I don't love you? I don't know you! This can't just be a one way thing!"

Urahara moved closer to Ichigo, saying somberly "I know, but I would like you to try it; you are a spontaneous young man, please just see if you might be interested in me? We could go on a date, go get coffee?" The teacher had widened his puppy dog eyes, and Ichigo became lost in them.

"…Sure."

Urahara immediately bounced back into his joyful mode, "Alright Ichigo- kuuuuun! Then I shall see you tomorrow at six pm!" and he promptly leaned over, kissed Ichigo's cheek, and then bounced off to his classroom.

Ichigo stood, staring dazedly at where Kisuke had been standing.

'Well,' he thought, 'maybe I won't have to chase Renji after all…'

And he started off to go to his current class period with a spring in his step, and without a scowl on his face.

**The Next Day In School**

Renji had sat in his class without even looking at him, (pretty weird considering he was the teacher…) and Byakuya was worried. What if Renji didn't feel the same anymore? Teens were fickle creatures; what if Renji now regretted that kiss in the hallway?

Byakuya felt his heart clench as the class filed out of the room, and he did not glance up at the red head as the tattooed boy also got out of his seat. The Kuchiki stayed staring at the dry erase marker eraser (A/N: Do you remember that? ;) in his hand. He felt confused; not about his feelings for Renji, but of how Renji felt about him. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly. All these thoughts were going to give him a migraine.

Then he heard his door click shut, and he absentmindedly wondered, 'Who shut my door?' When his chair was spun sideways and a weight landed on his lap. His silver eyes snapped open and he was left staring into a pair of bronze and red orbs.

"Renji," gulped Byakuya, "You are on my lap…"

Byakuya mentally slapped himself, why had he stated the obvious? Maybe it's because he was slightly shocked yet pleased to find the person of his affections and desire with their perfectly sculpted ass seated over his legs?

'Yup,' he sighed internally, 'that's probably it.'

"Kuchiki Sensei, I'm very glad to see you, it makes my morning," said the handsome teenager as he encircled his long legs around Byakuya's waist and wrapped his arms around the Kuchiki's shoulders, bringing the obsidian haired male's face into a mess of sweet smelling, red hair.

'This is surprising, he doesn't seem like he'd be such a softy,' and for the first time in a while, the Kuchiki smiled. Unfortunately, Renji missed the lovely smile because his chin was resting on his Sensei's shoulder. Byakuya was glad that Renji's feelings had not changed about him, and he curled his arms around his love's waist.

The moment was perfect, light was shining in through the windows lining the right side of the classroom, alighting itself upon the two handsome men, and the door dulled the slight noise of the students walking around in the hallway; giving a background music of life, and a scenery of peaceful happiness.

Renji's head suddenly shot up, and he looked into Byakuya's eyes intently, "Byakuya, is there any way that ya could serve taiyaki at the dinner we're gonna have tonight?" asked Abarai.

Byakuya smiled again, and Renji stared at the beautiful man before him as the teacher responded, "I don't see why not, I can cook very well."

Abarai shook himself from his daze and grinned widely, showing his canines, which made him look mischievous. "Wow, so I have a sexy cook as a boy friend? That's the best!" he exclaimed. Byakuya blushed,

"Boy friend, Renji? You consider me your boyfriend?"

The teen stiffened a little, and removed his arms from around Byakuya.

"Erm, yeah… don't you?"

Byakuya was doing happy somersaults in his head, and didn't know how to respond without sounding like an overly joyful cartoon character.

But Renji took his silence the wrong way; he slid off of Byakuya and slowly stood up, looking down at his feet.

"Well, uh, I mean I get it if ya don't think of us that way. I just thought that with ya asking me to dinner and everythin'… that…. But I guess, I'm just a student, right? And ya could probably get anyone ya wanted, and I'm a tattooed freak, an' with my red hair, n' all—"

Renji was silenced abruptly as he was tackled to the floor with a surprised and unmanly squeak coming out of his mouth.

"Bya—"

"Sshhhh, Renji, I love that you think of us that way, because that way I can think of us that way too!"

"Uhhh, okay?" said the slightly confused red head.

Byakuya bent his head down and covered Abarai's mouth with his, tracing his student's lips and cinnamon tasting cavern with his tongue. He toyed with Renji's hair in the meantime, curling it around his fingers and gently tugging on the strands as he ran his long fingers around the tan jaw line. He smiled (a new record for smiling!) as Renji began to push his mouth harder to Byakuya's own, and he pressed his hands to his student's chest; pushing him onto the cold tile of the classroom floor.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

**Oooohhh cliff hanger! I'm so evil.**

**Please no hate, please leave nice reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**I wrote a short poem for Renji and Byakuya below, please read,**

**I wrote it thinking of how nice you guys are :) (and how great RenjixByakuya is!)**

**~Marlode~**

**The Breeze of a Lovely Vow**

The summer breeze felt like many trees

Where the wind flows to appease,

The falling clouds of a sunset sky

Where a red and black bird fly,

Sailing around the other in the wind forever,

Their bond, never shall it sever,

For the world has made a vow,

Never to let the reign of death allow

Such love to be torn asunder.

They flew to the sun and dashed through the rain,

Never paying heed to needless pain,

For love is love,

And to the two birds above,

The world was theirs to explore,

And the sky would be open to them forever more.

**I hope that you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU GUYS :) **

**Thanks for all of the helpful comments, **

**Adding me as a favorite author,**

**And for the very nice reviews! **

**It is encouraging :)**

**I'm sorry I left you at a cliff hanger… **

**So in order to make up for it I'm going to update right now!**

**Please forgive me! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei **

**Chapter 5 **

"Oh shit," whispered Renji.

There were two more knocks.

Byakuya stared at the door, and suddenly jolted into action, "Renji!" he hissed, "Hide!"

"Wait, I could just pretend I was talking to you!" Renji hissed right back.

"Just—just…!"

"Just what Byakuya?"

"I am thinking!"

"You don't have time to think!"

"You should be thinking too Abarai!"

"Why are you callin' me by my last name? Are you mad at me now?"

"You are overly sensitive."

"Am not!"

And the door opened, revealing a blue haired man.

Renji's eyes widened, and he froze as dark eyes glared into his own. The man who had come in locked the classroom door behind him.

"Yo, Renji. I guess I finally found ya. I didn't know tha' girly boys were your style," he smirked.

Byakuya sat up and moved off of Renji slowly, eyeing the rugged man before him warily.

"Who are you?" question the Kuchiki.

"Ren knows," said the man, still smirking.

Renji flopped over on his stomach, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he snarled, "Why are you here? I got my way out a long time ago; I don't run with your gang anymore."

The gang leader abruptly took Byakuya by his shirt and tossed him into the class desks, which fell on the surprised Kuchiki, trapping him for the moment.

"BASTARD!" Renji cried out.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Oh but Ren, I missed you." Renji sneered, "I'm afraid that you're too old for me you asshole!"

"And that teacher's not?" seethed the blue haired man.

"No," said Renji quietly, "he's just right," and the crimson eyed boy swung the unclipped chain that had been attached to his jeans, and threw it at Grimmjow, catching the bluenette on the neck.

Grimmjow gasped, painfully breathing through his now abused windpipe, "Fucker!" he spat.

Suddenly the teal haired man lunged, and was kneeling in front of Renji; he had his hand tangled in the red hair; pulling it painfully. "And, you were almost mine; until you LEFT!" and he crashed Abarai's head to the floor, five times repeatedly; the tattooed male couldn't get a word in edgewise in-between the slams his head was taking. He tried to cover his head with his trembling hands, which were only stomped on by Grimmjow, one at a time.

The blue haired man finally stopped his abuse of Renji's cranium, enough to let the red head gasp out heaving breaths for seven seconds, before slamming the boy back into the now red tile five more times.

Jaegerjaquez looked upon the shaking red head with malice; the guy had left him when he was almost his, and then Renji had decided that he was too much of a pussy to be in their gang anymore. But Grimmjow had gotten a lead on where the red head had gone from a man with a sixty nine tattooed on his face. He'd met the guy at a random bar, and they had started talking for no reason.

"But now I'm going to take you back, Renji, and I'm not going to let you go," said the crazed bluenette as he pulled Renji's head up and harshly bit the right corner of the disoriented teen's mouth, and pushed his tongue into Abarai's lips; this is what he wanted, this rebellious man now crumpled before him.

Grimmjow heard a loud screech on the classroom tile, and when he turned his jaw opened in surprise as a desk hurtled towards him, and smashed right into his face.

Renji was still dazed, and his head was bleeding.

An angry Byakuya ran over to Grimmjow, and picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Jaegerjaquez, you are one of the lowest life forms I have ever laid my eyes on. If you hurt Renji again, if you DARE touch him, I will beat you within an inch of your worthless life!" declared Byakuya, getting right in Grimmjow's face—very un- Kuchiki like.

"Renji, call security!" said a tense Byakuya.

But Abarai did not answer him, and stayed lying down on the floor.

"Renji?" asked a worried Byakuya, his thin eyebrows scrunching up. The red head still stayed down on the floor. And then he saw the blood seeping out from under his wonderful teenager's head.

Byakuya saw red.

Grimmjow was punched in the face, and then kneed in the gut.

"You, you're gonna regret this!"

"No," said Byakuya coldly with the shadows playing over his face, giving his features a dangerous edge; "You, are going to pay."

"How the hell does a teacher know how to fight?" hissed the bruised faced man.

"None of your business cretin," frowned Byakuya.

Grimmjow smiled as he was rammed into the wall again,

"Aizen, 'pretty boy Sensei', Aizen will not take kindly to you messing with his left hand man."

Byakuya's eyes widened, "Aizen?" he said. "The crime boss?"

'What kind of people had Renji been involved with?' thought Byakuya.

A moment's lapse of thought was all it took for Grimmjow to break from the Kuchiki's grip and make a mad dash to crash through one of the windows lining the class, and take a running start once he landed on the ground right below.

Byakuya turned from the window, the cretin was gone now, it's not like he was going to leave Renji.

"Renji," the Kuchiki said softly. He slowly turned the young man over, and became slightly panicked when he saw a gash from Abarai's skin splitting upon the multiple impacts of the tiles. Byakuya quickly draped the red head's long legs over his arm, and supported Renji's back with his hand while the tanned boy's head rested on the obsidian haired man's shoulder.

Byakuya kicked open the door to the class, and was faced with the few dozen faces of his students and other students who had heard the commotion inside the class.

Then the Kuchiki saw Ichigo, who among all the students looked the most alarmed upon Renji's now freely bleeding forehead.

"Renji!" shouted the orange haired student as he charged after Byakuya, who had taken off towards the medical ward at a fast jog; he didn't want to shake Renji's body or head too much by running. He was extremely alarmed, even though he kept his normally, calm façade upon his face whereas he was actually punching himself inside; how could he have not seen the extent of Renji's injury sooner?

'Because I was trapped under those idiotic desks!'

"Dammit!" he cursed aloud.

'Did he just cuss?' thought Ichigo in surprise as he caught up to the jogging teacher.

"Byakuya!"

"You shall call me Kuchiki Sensei."

"Who cares, what happened to Renji?"

"…..That is none of your concern Kurosaki; return to your class."

"LIKE HELL! He's my best friend! Tell me!"

"You are not helping the situation you fool!"

"WHO'S THE FOOL HERE? TELL ME!"

"FINE YOU POMPOUS BOY! I FAILED TO HELP HIM IN TIME, ALRIGHT?"

The guilt, worry, and pain in Byakuya's voice caused Ichigo to hesitate in his questioning. But he had to know!

"I can see that, I'm sure you did all you could do Kuchiki Sensei."

The Kuchiki felt his eyes widen at Kurosaki's words.

"So what happened?"

Byakuya was silent for a while, until he thought, 'What if he knows who Grimmjow is? Maybe he could tell me more about Renji's situation?'

"Kurosaki, do you know of a man named Grimmjow?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, but his surprised look quickly turned into a disgusted expression.

"It was him who did this?"

"Yes."

"He… Renji used to be in a gang, with Grimmjow as one of the top leading guys. It was all sorta stupid, until Aizen came into the whole thing, and tied them into a bigger gang called the Espadas. Those guys were crazy, and did whatever that Aizen guy told them to. Renji wanted out; I mean, he shoulda never been in a gang anyway, but that's how he had to live when he was living in a poor part of town, nicknamed the Seventy Eighth Rukon District."

Ichigo shuddered, "It sounded really horrible, and they caused trouble, sure—but after Aizen came along it got a lot more serious. The top gang members disappeared, and people were getting picked off. So Renji left, but not after he got the beating of his life."

Kurosaki looked at Renji with tenderness that Byakuya did not think the boy was capable of.

"He came to my house, that night. He had his arms broken, and one of his ankles was really screwed up. There was blood everywhere, and, I helped him into my house, cuz my place is a clinic. My dad runs it, and when he saw Renji like that, he just did his thing and fixed him up as best he could for the time."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Byakuya, "Why was Grimmjow around, did he say anything about Aizen?"

"He said that Aizen would not be happy about how I beat Grimmjow up."

Ichigo merely frowned more deeply, "That bastard Jaegerjaquez had been going after Renji since the gang days; I guess he just didn't want to let him go."

Byakuya moved his hand to stroke the flame red hair hanging across Abarai's back.

"Kuchiki Sensei," Byakuya looked to Ichigo, "you love Renji, don't you? I can tell."

Even though the situation was serious at the moment, Byakuya blushed.

"Kurosaki…" he said in a warning tone.

"I mean, Byakuya, Urahara said he likes me because he's observed me or some creepy thing like that; but you've just met Renji this year… Isn't it all going a little fast?"

Byakuya looked down at the figure in his arms, and said "Love is a strange creature; it roams among whomever it pleases, and whenever it sees fit."

Ichigo simply looked at Byakuya, and smiled slightly; Renji was in good hands.

The two men slowed; they had reached the medical room. Ichigo swung open the door for Byakuya to go inside, holding Renji as if he were a breakable, yet precious doll.

**Yeah, there you go! **

**Please review kindly.**

**Thanks for your time :)**

**~Marlode~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I'm continuing the story of course.**

**Sorry it has taken so long. ); **

**But here we go! **

**No hate please, RenjiXByakuya will occur.**

**Thank you for visiting again! :)**

**~Marlode~**

**Kuchiki Sensei **

**Chapter 6**

Renji blinked slowly as his hazy vision readjusted. He flexed his fingers a bit, finding that he was atop some very soft material.

"Byakuya?" he croaked.

The Kuchiki smiled slightly as he leaned over Abarai.

"Hello Renji."

The teen sat up on his elbows and slowly turned his head to take in the neatly arranged bedroom, blinking slowly. He then reached up to feel his head, noticing that it felt much better than when that blue haired bastard had slammed his noggin onto the floor.

Byakuya reached out to caress the side of his student's face, then decided to run his fingers through the loose, red hair.

"I was worried, Renji."

Abarai cracked a smile as he sat up fully, taking hold of his sensei's hand. He leaned in to press a light kiss to the Kuchiki's pink mouth, but was pulled in abruptly.

"Sensei...!" Renji gasped as Byakuya stood up from his bedside chair and pushed the tattooed male into the bed, grinding his hips into the younger man's.

Byakuya moved his head to suck on Abarai's Adam's apple as he moved his left hand to reach in-between his student's legs and grope him through his jeans, kneading the fabric to rub against the growing erection.

"Ahhh," Renji's face began to blush slightly, and he arched into the Kuchiki's touch.

Byakuya pushed his tongue into the gaping mouth before him while sliding his right hand under the teenager's shirt, moving his fingers to pinch a brown nipple while simultaneously pushing up the other's orange shirt. The Kuchiki removed his left hand from Abarai's tightening jeans to his tan hip.

Renji's hands moved to pull his teacher closer to him by the ass, thusly rubbing their manhoods together and causing Byakuya to give a throaty moan. The Kuchiki leaned against the red head's chest as he allowed his student to take some control of the situation.

Yet the sensei had to remind Abarai of who was truly in power here…

Byakuya pushed Renji's hands away and gathered the red head in his arms, sucking on the tattooed line on the younger's neck. Abarai began to whimper as the Kuchiki slowly unzipped the teen's pants, rubbing his fingers along the bulging erection as he did so. The ebony haired male left Renji's pants open as he pulled off the latter's shirt; chiseled muscle and tattoos leading all the way into the pant line met the Kuchiki's eyes.

The black haired man sank Renji in-between the white pillows on the bed as he pulled a nipple into his mouth while softly biting it with his teeth. The older man settled in the middle of the jean-clad legs, spreading them farther.

Renji began to whine and moan as Byakuya assaulted his body with pleasurable sensations. The boy also writhed as his sensei began to pull down the rest of his jeans, leaving him in red boxers.

Byakuya smirked (A/N: SMIRKED! How adorable.) as Abarai became more vocal. He then began to slide his hand down into the hem of Renji's underwear, stroking the sensitive skin above the erection.

"Kuchiki, Taichouu" Abarai moaned, "please…"

The ebony headed man ran his index finger over the clothed tip of Renji's manhood; the boxers were wet from leaking cum.

"Are you telling me what to do, Renji?"

Byakuya began to squeeze the erected head, causing more cum to seep onto the boxers, and for Renji to cry out.

"N-no, Kuchiki sensei." He shuddered as the heat in his gut burned hotly.

"Will you do whatever I tell you to do, Renji?"

"Ah, yes, sensei…!"

Byakuya pressed himself over the writhing teen, licking up the broad chest and sliding his hands into the restraining boxers. Renji pulled the Kuchiki's face to his, licking the pink lips as he slid off his teacher's white, collared shirt, revealing porcelain skin stretched over fit muscle.

"You're so beautiful Byakuya," breathed the red head.

Then, Byakuya's phone began to ring; the school's ringtone.

"Damn," cursed the Kuchiki.

"Just don't answer it!" whined Renji.

His sexy teacher was just about to jack him off or give him a blowjob or SOMETHING when the stupid cell phone went off. What the hell?

Byakuya removed himself from Renji, grabbing the still ringing phone from the nightstand.

As the Kuchiki flipped open the phone his left hand was brought to Abarai's mouth.

Byakuya weakly attempted to pull away as a velvet tongue licked in-between his digits, and as a warm mouth with malleable lips curved over his fingers.

The Kuchiki slightly breathlessly answered,

"Hello?"

**I hope you liked it. **

**Don't worry, they'll get farther, someday soon!**

**No hate please.**

**Once again, thank you for reading! **

**~Marlode~**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while. A long while.**

**But I'm back, and I've missed all of you.**

**I deeply apologize.**

**Thank you for staying with me loves.**

**Kuchiki Sensei**

**Chapter 7**

"Hello?" Byakuya repeated into the phone's receiver.

"Rumor has it that a student is staying at your house as of now, Byakuya san."

Slate grey eyes narrowed.

"Sousuke?"

"Hai, Byakuya san. "

Renji sat up quickly and gave Byakuya a questioning look.

"What are you doing on the school phone line?"

"That has an obvious answer, Kuchiki Sensei."

"Why are you at the school?"

Leaning in, Abarai put his ear to the other side of the phone so that he could listen to Aizen's side of the conversation.

"Because Byakuya san, I am now a teacher at this quaint educational facility."

"That is absurd. The school system does not work that way."

"You forget that I own much of this town. You forget that I have influence."

Renji pointed his gaze to Byakuya, mouthing 'How do you know him?'

Sure, everyone had heard of Aizen from the news, but how did Byakuya know Sousuke personally?

Byakuya just shook his head at Renji, holding up a finger to halt anymore questions.

"Of all things, why would you want to be a teacher? It's laughable."

"Ouch, that is not the reaction I was looking for. I thought that you would be happy to hear from me, seeing as I work with your family."

"There's a reason why I avoid them."

"Would that reason be me?"

Byakuya grimaced; he could practically see the smirk forming on Aizen's face.

"Do not flatter yourself."

"But Byakuya san, why not return? Join the modern nobility once again. The business misses you. You were a wonderful leader."

"If my family or anyone in the business wanted to recruit me back, why send one of the heads to do the work of a lesser henchman?"

"Don't goad me, little Byakuya. I do this of my own accord. No one is above me."

"You should watch your words; you never know who might be listening."

"You are quite aggressive today, Byakuya san. But I shall overlook it, and transition to the topic of your young 'friend', Renji Abarai."

The Kuchiki's brows furrowed while gray eyes stole a glance at the red haired teen, whose hands were clenched over his lap.

"What about Abarai?"

"I heard from Grimmjow that you and Renji kun are quite close."

"And?"

A small chuckle rang from Aizen's end, "You see Byakuya, you're a stray cannon. A black sheep. I've gotten bored. My life has lacked excitement as of late. So, you are my solution. Your family needs you contained, and since you will not willingly retract back to them like a good boy, you will face the consequences. Renji used to be under my circuit, and I have means of taking him away from you. I will force you back into the game, Byakuya san."

"Do not burden me with your threats, Aizen. Why do this now?"

"Hard of hearing today, aren't you? As I mentioned beforehand, I am bored. No other reason need exist."

"Psychopath."

"And with that lovely goodbye, I shall see you and Renji kun at school tomorrow, my fellow co-worker. Give Abarai my regards."

And with a soft click, the conversation was over.

Renji and Byakuya sat still for a few seconds; their lives had just reached a whole new level of complication. Not only were they a teacher and student in a budding, romantic relationship, to top it off Aizen was after their well being. Their relationship only gave him leverage, and not only that, but Renji was confused as to what his teacher's role was involving Aizen.

"Sensei, how do you know him?" Renji questioned while moving back from Byakuya a bit. "What did you used to do?"

The Kuchiki frowned, "Renji, though I would like to, now is not the time for me to divulge my past to you. The more you know the more can be used to hurt you. Also, we have somewhere to go. I am not leaving you unattended. "

"Then when will you tell me? And I am perfectly capable of takin' care of myself!" Renji huffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Abarai. Now is not the time. Please."

Renji's defensive stance faltered, Byakuya sounded stressed. Abarai sighed, 'I'm being selfish. I need to calm down.'

"I'm sorry, Sensei."

"No need to be sorry, Renji. But we must take our leave now."

Byakuya gracefully slid off the bed as Renji rolled his way to the floor.

"This way," Byakuya motioned for Abarai to follow him as they quickly exited the Kuchiki's bedroom and made their way down a long hallway. Renji eyed the nice carpet and spacious rooms they passed. Byakuya lived here alone? Was he rich or something?

"Hey, Sensei, are you rich?"

Byakuya chuckled without mirth, "Not of my own doing."

Renji cringed, this stuff was probably from Byakuya's family. But if they wanted Byakuya back so bad, then why'd they give him all this stuff?

Almost as if reading Abarai's mind, the Kuchiki added "Before I got out of the business, my grandfather insisted that I have my earnings from when I worked for the family. He said it would be dishonorable to leave me with nothing, and that I would bring further shame upon the family if I was left homeless."

"Damn Kuchiki Sensei, that shit's tough."

"It is tough shit indeed," Byakuya responded as his shoulders stiffened. Talking about his family obviously put the teacher on edge.

Finally, after passing through a corridor of windows and skylights, they reached the garage, which was just as pristine as the rest of the house. The garage and all its belongings were all white with the exception of a black Mercedes parked in the middle.

Byakuya opened up the passenger door for Renji as he said with a straight face "After you, madam."

Renji rolled his eyes, grinning a bit.

"So you do have a sense of humor."

"Always," the teacher supplied.

Abarai was liking this guy more and more.

"Sensei, you drive like an old man."

"I see no problem with my safe driving etiquette."

"It's not safe. It's slow."

"Teenagers these days, they drive too fast."

Renji winked at Byakuya, "We ride fast too."

The Kuchiki narrowed his eyes at the insinuation.

"Do not distract me."

Renji smiled and reclined his seat until he was practically lying down.

"Abarai, what are you doing. Get up."

The red head smirked mischievously as he stretched his arms above his head, exposing his tattooed midriff.

"Oh Byakuyaaa"

"What."

"Your car is so comfortable, mmm"

"Stop dragging out your syllables."

Renji deepened his voice, "Oh sorry, am I distracting you?"

"Do you want to get into a collision?"

"In the bedroom, yeah."

Byakuya turned to glare at his pupil as Renji waggled his eyebrows. This teenager was a handful. 'But I guess that's part of why he's so intriguing.' The Kuchiki faintly smiled to himself as he faced the road.

They continued on their way for thirty minutes, during which Renji fell asleep and Byakuya was somewhat glad for the silence. Today had been a slap to the face, and the teacher needed to analyze the current situation.

"She better be home," Byakuya grumbled to himself.

Renji woke to Byakuya's voice, "Abarai, get up. We are here."

"Wha? Where are we?" The still drowsy student adjusted the seat to an upright position as the Kuchiki got out of the car.

Byakuya locked the vehicle after Renji stumbled out, and proceeded to lead the way to the front door of the mansion they had parked in front of.

"Holy fuck, can I live here? Can whoever lives here adopt me?" Renji's mouth gaped at the enormity of the house.

"BYA-BO!" a female voice exclaimed as soon as the Kuchiki rang the doorbell.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya greeted calmly.

A beautiful, bronze woman with purple hair promptly launched herself onto the front of an aggravated Byakuya.

"You never call Bya-bo, I've missed you!"

After detaching herself from Byakuya, she looked over his shoulder and saw an uncomfortable Renji, eyeing her uncertainly. Just how close were Byakuya and this Yoruichi lady?

"Oh. My. Bya-bo, is this yours? He's so CUTE." She opened her mouth and smiled, looking absolutely overjoyed as she pranced over to Renji.

"What's your name hot stuff?" she asked.

"Renji Abarai," he responded, blushing from all the attention. She was eyeing him like a specimen.

"How fascinating, I see that you're going for the wild looking ones Byakuya!"

Byakuya spluttered, "Yoruichi!"

Shihoin began to stretch Renji's face as he floundered around, looking to Byakuya for help.

"But he looks so young, how scandalous. Naughty Bya-bo! Naughty, naughty!"

The Kuchiki began to take on the complexion of a tomato.

"I have come to you concerning serious business, Yoruichi."

She was now in possession of Renji's hair tie as she began to braid the now loose crimson strands. Abarai just spluttered and waved his hands around, but she kept slapping them down when he tried to stop her.

"Yoruichi, it's about my family and the business."

The impish woman halted in her actions, quirking her head to the side and stepping away from the flustered red head.

"Well then, why didn't you just say so? Come inside you two."

She smiled and walked off as the two males looked at one another until following her.

As they continued to the front door, Byakuya asked

"Are you alright, Renji?"

"Hai," Abarai responded as he undid the incomplete braid and began to put his hair back up.

"Could you leave it down?"

Renji halted his hands, mouth curving up a little,

"As you wish."

"Aw, you guys are so cute, but you are so slow."

"Enough with your teasing, demon cat!"

"Oh hush. You know you love me."

Abarai snickered at Byakuya's reaction, earning a sideways look from his teacher.

Renji threw his hands up. "Come one! You gotta admit that was good!"

Byakuya simply rolled his eyes as they stepped into the household. They made their way to one of the many living rooms and settled down; Renji and Byakuya side by side on a couch facing Yoruichi in a recliner chair.

"So Bya-bo, I heard that Aizen gave you a call today."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I wanted you to ask," she responded whilst grinning. "Anyway, back to the point. You came to me because you want to know what's going on in the households."

"Yes."

"You brought Renji because you fear for his safety."

"Yes. Now if you would tell me what you have heard, then that would help a great deal."

Yoruichi hunkered down in the big chair, stretching out her feet to sit atop a mahogany coffee table.

"It all started when your cousin, Yasuo, was incarcerated. He was heading your old position. Now that the idiot's been thrown in jail, the family needs someone with experience to take his spot. They figure they can hit two birds with one stone by getting you back. Primarily, they need someone to take Yasuo's spot. Secondly, you're a loose end that they never got to tie up."

"What was Yasuo imprisoned for?"

"Murder."

Renji turned wide eyes to the Kuchiki. How could any of Byakuya's relatives be murderers? He couldn't even imagine his Sensei being related to someone like that. And if he used to run that position, what kind of stuff had Byakuya done?

Byakuya caught Renji's wide eyed gaze,

"No, Renji. I have never directly murdered anyone before."

Renji frowned, "Directly?"

"I never ordered the murder of anyone either. But my family could have used me in ways that I was not aware of."

"Sensei…" the red head looked somberly upon Byakuya; what kind of life did he use to live? 'Then again, I wasn't exactly a wonderful guy when I was in that gang with Grimmjow,' Renji surmised.

"Byakuya is a good person, Renji. That's why he got out of the business."

"I know that he's a good person. I guess I'm just curious."

Byakuya nodded, "In time Renji. Now, Yoruichi, how exactly do they plan on getting me back?"

"Even I'm not entirely sure what that bastard Aizen is going to do. Here's what I'd recommend; go to school tomorrow, and I'll have some of my people keeping an eye out for Sousuke and his cronies. They'll watch your back and keep eyes and ears out for information."

"That sounds good. Thank you Yoruichi."

"Anything for you Bya-bo," she said affectionately. "I could have some of my sector drive you guys home."

"We'll be fine."

Shihoin nodded as she sprung out of her seat, clapping her hands.

"Alright then! You'll be hearing from me soon."

After leading them back to their car, Yoruichi glomped Byakuya and Renji before sending them off.

Renji waved to the lively woman as they drove back towards Byakuya's house.

"This might sound weird, but I felt safe with her," Renji admitted sheepishly.

The Kuchiki smiled, "She does have that effect."

"Ya know Sensei, as long as I've known you I've never seen you smile as much as you have today. I like it." The student smiled sincerely at the surprised teacher.

"Thank you, Renji. And you may call me Byakuya, if you want."

"Alright, Byakuya."

Even though the day had brought a sense of dread, both looked forward to what tomorrow would bring. They had each other, and that was reason enough.

**I hope that you're enjoying it so far.**

**I am so thankful for your support.**

**Have a great day! [:**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
